Beginning of a New World
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: DRAMIONE: Rated M for later chapters and language. Draco is slowly but surely realizing who hes falling for, but what will happen when they're forced to lived together? Will she return his feelings or will he have to leave Hogwarts all together... smut, drama, romance, all the best kinda stuff. (Its seventh year, the war hasn't happened & Dumbledore is still alive) CHPTR 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so go easy on me haha! :-)**

**(Its seventh year, the war hasn't happened & Dumbledore is still alive)**

**Usually I read fan-fictions as opposed to writing them but I was getting fed up of reading really good Dramione fan-fictions that don't get finished! SO I decided to write my own! I may write one-shots in the future that won't be related to this plot but we'll see how this goes first! So, without further ado...**

**BEGINNING OF A NEW WORLD**

_**chapter one: new beginnings.**_

"C'mon Hermione!" Harry shouted from the open window on the train grabbing her attention. If there one was thing she hated, it was being rushed! To be fair, she was late... bastard muggle showers. First, no hot water so her hair was an unruly mess with loose curls framing her face. Then, she had no time to iron her clothes. This was not like Hermione she was usually ready days in advance for the return of the school year but something had changed. A certain blonde ferret had gotten into her dreams and stolen her concentration. Just like the past few weeks, she'd forgotten to concentrate so wasn't watching where or who she was walking in to... _BOOMPH!_

'_Could this day get any worse?_', She thought to herself about to pick herself up off the floor.

"Look what we have here... the Gryffindor Princess at my feet" '_Ah spoke too soon' _She thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Actually, Malfoy. I was thinking about far more important matters than looking out for rouge ferret luggage!" She snapped then added, "you wouldn't know how to think intelligent in that rat sized brain of yours!"

"Well Granger, I must say you don't look very intelligent sprawled out on the floor like road kill" he smirked and out stretched his hand.

"OI MALFOY, don't even think about touching her!" Ron barked stepping off the train.

"Ron calm down, I tripped that's all" Hermoine replied.

"Ah, I see your knight in shining armor has arrived. Any how I must dash, don't want to miss the good cabins otherwise I might be stuck with the likes of you lot, and Malfoy's really don't do Second Class travel." he smirked again but it didn't reach his eyes. Hermione saw something else in there, something she hadn't seen before at least not in Malfoy's eyes. He stared down into her brown orbs and recognized the curiosity they held but before she could figure it out he was gone.

Ron pulled her up by her forearms ignoring her tries to get up by herself.

"He tripped you on purpose the ferrety twat! I know it!" Ron exclaimed.

"I really don't think that was the case Ron, he did try to help me up..." Hermione reasoned but Ron wasn't listening, he was too busy giving Malfoy evil eyes that went unnoticed much to Ron's dismay. They walked in silence to the train to find their friend, the famous Harry Potter.

**A/N: Okay so first chapter done, I know its pretty short but I will be writing much more next time I just really want to get this up to see what people think!**

**Thank you for reading, endless bunny kisses for you if you did!**

**littlebunnyeri x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ivory Skin

**_chapter two: ivory skin_**

Hermione had grabbed the seat by the window and the boys began to ramble. Talking about the new Quidditch season that was approaching and various witches they had their eyes on. However, Ron was careful not to mention any names in case Hermione over heard and his unrequited love became unrequited in his mind also. Little did they know Hermione wasn't listening to a word they said, her mind had began to drift as soon as she'd entered the train. A few questions that sprang to mind were _'Why did he offer to help me up?'_,_'Isn't it like, against his 'rules' to touch someone who isn't pure blood?'_ and_ 'What the hell was that look he gave me?!'_.

Maybe he'd changed, she'd certainly grown up a lot however she noted Harry and Ron had not. She thought about the way his hair fell over his face a little, he'd definitely matured in his looks and she'd never noticed his eyes before. They were a mixture of cold steel, quicksilver and something else she'd realized today, a warmth. Similar to when you hold a soldering iron to a piece of metal. Her heart sank as she began to realize who she was thinking about. '_Draco fucking Malfoy_' was what she thinking! He wasn't anything but a slimy ferret, Slytherin scum.

"Oi 'Mione, what are you smiling at?" Harry asked, eyes wide with curiousity.

"Oh.. I didn't realize I was" she blushed

"Girls" Ron said whilst rolling his eyes, little did he know...

* * *

'_She didn't see. She did. She didn't see! She fucking did! She did, didn't she?_' His internal battle went unnoticed by Blaize who was far too preoccupied bragging about his latest girl.

"Draco, I shit you not, best ass I've ever seen, hands down!" Blaize proclaimed, with a massive grin on his face. "I almost wish you'd have seen it too but its all mine"

"Yeahh" Draco replied half halfheartedly. '_I held my hand out, I slipped up, she knows SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT_'. Her hair looked amazing today, she'd done something to her curls and the way her skirt fell a little higher after she'd tripped. Her gorgeous ivory skin had glistened in the light.

"Yeah and then we went on a roller coaster in the middle of a lake and ate moon dust" Blaize said with narrow eyes.

"Ha yeahh" Draco said, still in his world. _PUNCH!_ "What the fuck was that for!" Draco snapped.

"Did you actually hear a word I said? I'm trying to tell you about this girl!" Blaize said.

"Something about moon...ass?" Draco said, mumbling for words.

"HA I'm going to let you off on ONE condition, you tell me what the hell you're thinking about"

"I can't say..." Draco said "Who's the girl any way?"

"Ahh, I can't say" Blaize smirked knowing he'd found a way in. "You tell me first"

"For fucks sake okay, but we have to make an unbreakable vow first" Draco reasoned

"Wow, its that serious ay? I'm intrigued..."

Draco whipped out his wand and put a silencing spell on their cabin, in case any nosey first years got brave. Then him and Blaize extended their arms as if they were about to shake hands and muttered the spell. Rich, green ribbons wrapped in barbed wire came out and intertwined their hands before quickly disintegrating into ash and then into nothing.

Before Draco lost his bottle he spat out "Hermione Granger."

"Yeah, what about her...?" Blaize said, not getting where he was going with it. Draco looked to the floor, hoping maybe the words would be scattered there and he'd know what to say next. "No... You don't...? Granger? No, surely not Dray..."

"I don't know okay! I don't know! Maybe. I hope not. But I feel it when I see her, its been there for years, I thought I could ignore and it would go you know. But it hasn't!" Draco let out.

"Shit, that's serious. What if... You get Head Boy, and she.."

"She gets Head Girl, I know. I've already thought about it. I'll just resign my position if it comes to it".

* * *

With a screech the train pulled in and students began filtering out, filling the platform with cases and cages. Squawks, rib-bits, meows filling the air. Just before Hermione stepped off of the train a cat ran beneath her feet and a first year bailed past with a look of sheer terror. She giggled and found the platform, glanced around to take in her surroundings when he caught her eye.

Through the sea of students she could feel his warm metal orbs and she smiled, it felt safe. She felt herself begin to drift towards him before someone grabbed her arm.

"Hermione! So good to see you!" Luna sang in her musical voice.

"Oh Luna, I didn't see you there. Good to see you too" Hermione replied but her eyes searched for him, the crowd has disappated a little but she'd lost him. A panic came over her, like a child lost in a supermarket, she'd needed that safety back.

"Are you okay Hermione, you look a little flushed. Have you checked yourself for snorklepuffs, I have a book on it if you'd like to borrow it." Luna smiled

"Oh, no I'm fine! Just taking everything in, nice to be home" Hermione forced a smile, mentally thanking Luna for bringing her back to the real world.

**A/N: Chapter two is finished guys! I'm really still setting the scene, there's so much more to come!**

**Thank you so much for reading, all reviews are welcome!**

**Bunny kisses for you all x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Through Clenched Fists

**_chapter three: through clenched fists_**

Blaise and Draco walked in silence towards the thestral pulled carriages, only making eye contact when they'd just left the train and Blaise caught Draco staring at Hermione. Blaise was quick to tell him to hurry up before someone noticed he was looking. Someone had noticed, luckily it was Luna Lovegood. Who had distracted Hermione with ease as they were already close from sitting with each other in classes they'd had. Blaise had given Luna a curious and worried look then pointed with his eyes to Hermione, Luna was a dark horse when it came to magic, she knew the ins and outs of most spells. So she had realized she'd needed to distract Hermione, for whatever reason, she trusted Blaise.

They sat alone and in silence, just the jolt of the carriage to pull them out of their thoughts and back to reality. Draco was deep in his mind, he looked down at his shoes, elbows resting on his knees. He thought about what might happen if he resigned his position as Head Boy, was it even possible, he was pretty sure it was compulsory. Maybe he'd just leave Hogwarts then get a job at the ministry and work his way up. He didn't care, he couldn't fall for her not after all these years, she'd humiliate him in front of the whole school. She'd turn him down for sure, it didn't even bare thinking about. He, Slytherin King, was not about being humiliated by those he deemed lower than him. He knew that was stupid, that's why he had to get out of being Head Boy, because he'd make a move, he'd have to and he wouldn't ever live it down. He still had a chance.

* * *

The night air was crisp and refreshing, it calmed her nerves to feel the slight breeze against her flushed cheeks. She'd been unable to stop herself thinking about Malfoy and hated herself for it. The ride on the carriages didn't take too long, considering they were in the last year of Hogwarts so arrived last to the Great Hall. Night was drawing in and the seventh year students walked in unison to the Great Hall and crowded at the entrance behind the closed doors. Professor McGonagall gave the students a quick speech about this being the last year so it was important to have as much fun without distracting themselves from studies. They entered the hall and walked to there appointed tables, mingling with the various other year students. Hermione caught a glimpse of Ginny's trademark, ginger hair and rushed to get a seat next to her. Harry and Ron pushed in awkwardly opposite the two girls and appeared to be somewhat squished together.

"Ron if you were any closer you'd be seating on my bloody knee!" Harry squawked in a whisper

"Its not my fault! There's nowhere else to sit and I'm not sitting next to Neville, he always elbows me." Ron pleaded.

The girls giggled at the situation whilst in the background they could hear various first years being sorted into their houses, effectively defining their life. The biggest rite of passage in the Wizarding world.

The first years were soon all assigned their place, Hermione thought it had gone rather quickly compared to usual. '_Maybe there was less students this year_' she thought it unlikely though as each table had become rather plump with students. '_Maybe I drifted off thinking about Malfoy again_' she questioned herself not wanting a reply.

Professor Dumbledore took to the stand again and raised an arm calling for quiet. The hall was hushed into silence as he began,

"I would like to thank the sorting hat for doing a wonderful job as always. Now, I would like to ask two seventh years to come up here, specifically Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger"

"Shit!" all eyes in her close vicinity turned and looked immediately, mumbles coming nervously from students due Hermione's outburst. Her eyes met Draco's from across the hall as she realized what they were to become. '_Oh crap, I completely forgot about Head Boy and Girl, shit shit shit!_'

* * *

'_Did Hermione just curse?_' he couldn't tell from the other side of the hall but he saw how she realized she'd be partnered with him. He already had his words prepared to say to Dumbledore in private afterwards. His stomach dropped, he knew she'd react but he didn't expect her to be so vocal. '_God she really does fucking hate me_'.

* * *

She couldn't believe she'd forgotten this, she was so unprepared for this year. However, maybe she'd get a chance to talk to Draco, ask him what the staring is about, maybe see if he feels it too? '_No that's too far_' she thought, just being civil would be enough.

"I would like to announce Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as Head Boy and Head Girl" Dumbledore moved his hands to the direction of the couple, now on stage millimeters from each other, the students clapped and mumbles began again within the crowd at the odd pairing. People questioning how they would come to work with each other.

"Any problems you have, concerning seventh year students or matters you will be able to ask either of Draco or Hermione. They will also put together a committee of students for this years Graduation Ball."

* * *

He saw her eyes flash over him for a second out of the corner of his eye, he was doing everything in power to not look at her. He'd give the game away in a look, he nearly did last time and he was focused then. Now it was ten times harder she was not on the ground steps away, she was right next to him. He could feel her energy radiating off her and it made his blood boil. He clenched his fists in order to regain some control.

**A/N: Woo! Okayyy, so what will happen? How will they get past this dilemma? Next Chapter they talk and find out what it leads to. Thanks for reading! Bunny kisses!**

**littlebunnyeri x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Resignation & Friendship

_**chapter four: resignation and friendship **_

_'He saw her eyes flash over him for a second out of the corner of his eye, he was doing everything in power to not look at her. He'd give the game away in a look, he nearly did last time and he was focused then. Now it was ten times harder she was not on the ground steps away, she was right next to him. He could feel her energy radiating off her and it made his blood boil. He clenched his fists in order to regain some control.'_

After the assembly was over Draco and Hermione were ordered to wait behind while the other students made their way towards their house quarters. Professor McGonagall greeted the two frightened students with handshakes.

"Professor, before we continue to our new quarters would it be acceptable if I spoke to Professor Dumbledore quickly, there's something important I need to discuss." Draco said charmingly.

"And what are these important matters Mr Malfoy, can they not wait? We have a tight schedule to keep to and Professor Dumbledore must not be interrupted." She spoke, as if she was oblivious to his charm.

"Its just..." he stuttered, lost for words again. This is was unusual for Draco and he couldn't make out quite why he'd forgotten his vocabulary.

"Well, spit it out Mr Malfoy. Like I said, we have a busy schedule ahead of us"

"Not to worry Professor, I'll arrange a meeting with Dumbledore through the week" he said, chickening out of telling the truth.

"That's Professor Dumbledore to you Mr Malfoy" Minerva stated as she hurried the two students out of the hall and led them to their new Heads Quarters. Equipped with kitchen, dining and living area. Also two bedrooms adjoined by a glorious bathroom, one Dumbledore himself would be proud of. Once inside Minerva began,

"Now, I understand this is your last year and however fun that is it's a crucial year of study, and you're two of our top students. No other students are allowed to enter these quarters unless invited by you and in sensible amounts" she stressed the last three words, looking over them both.

"As you may have heard before the password to enter these quarters is 'Pickled Onions', once all the students are adjusted to the school again we will give you your patrol schedules for checking the halls and keeping watch. Have a good night, I trust you will sleep well." Minerva said with a smile and vanished out of the door behind the painting.

The two looked around, trying to look anywhere but each other. Draco moved to lean himself against the back of the couch and faced the dining table. The table was a rich oak, with engraved legs but not too hefty. It was still elegant, especially with the candles placed in the center. His mind drifted to her again, she had pulled one of the dining room chairs out and slumped into it with her head in her arms resting on the table.

"I'll be gone tomorrow Granger, you needn't worry about it" Draco said, a defeatist attitude already. She turned her head to the side and glared at him.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Look, you know as well as I do that neither of us want to live together" '_Lie_' he thought after. "So, i'll make it easier and resign"

"And why are you suggesting that you resign and not me? Surely as a _Malfoy_ you believe you deserve it more than I do. Me being a, what was it again, ah yes... _Mudblood._" she spat. He scoffed, not expecting this but then kicking himself for forgetting Granger always had an attitude for an argument and clearly didn't trust him but why should she.

"There's no ulterior motive Granger, I assure you." he almost laughed, expecting this to be easier than it appeared. Surely she just wanted him to leave, why was she making such a protest?

"Why don't I believe you? Anyhow Malfoy, you _can't_ resign. We're stuck with each other whether we like it or not. So grow up and be civil." she replied.

"What? I can resign if I want to, I'm not being made to do something I don't want to do!" he exclaimed.

"There's no use saying it to me Malfoy, I'm not the one who decides... Unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"You know exactly what I'm implying, I don't want to live with you just as much as you don't want to live with me. If you don't want to be Head Boy so much then maybe you should go tell your Daddy. See what he can do for you." she sneered. He didn't retort. The mention of his father brought about so much hate in his eyes and she saw. Something had changed, Draco got up and walked to the room he assumed was his. The snake carving on the door was a dead give away.

* * *

Hermione had sat there, head in her hands staring at the table for a good half an hour before she sighed. _'Why did I have to mention that, of course I don't mind living with him_' what a mess she thought. She knew she had to be the bigger person here so pulled herself away from the table and its comfort and made her way towards the kitchen. Removing her wand from her robe pocket she tapped the cupboard, muttering a spell before she opened it. Hermione gathered her peace offering and made her way up the extravagant staircase, taking a right to Malfoy's room. The snake on the door hissed at her as she went to knock, making her pull her hand back instinctively.

"Come in, Granger" Draco shouted from inside, she blushed as she realized he knew she was there. She stuck her tongue out to the snake and turned the handle to enter. Draco was sitting in an over sized armchair looking out of his window when she entered, holding something in his hand.

"Are you smoking in here?" Hermione said disgusted.

"Maybe I am, what are you here for Granger?" Draco said bluntly.

"I just.. I want...Here" She held out the cookies and milk, "I'm sorry for saying that before"

"You think cookies are going to make it better?"

"Well... No.. I just.. Its a start I guess. I'll just leave them here, sorry for interrupting you." she said, placing them on a small table and heading for the door.

"Granger" she turned round as he spoke, "Come and sit with me... Please" he said. "Bring the cookies and milk too" she smiled as he said that and headed over. Resting somewhat uncomfortably in the armchair opposite him.

"What's that smell?" Hermione said, wrinkling her small nose. Draco laughed and took a pull of it.

"You don't do muggle studies Granger? I thought you knew everything."He joked. As soon as he mentioned muggles she realized exactly what he was smoking.

"You're smoking drugs!" she said shocked.

"Oh, don't be such a prude Granger, its only a bit of weed. It's harmless."

"What about what McGonagall said? Think about your studies!"

"Granger are you that naive? I've smoked this stuff for years, not once has it affected my studies. I am Head Boy after all, well... not for much longer."

"Malfoy, are you sure that's what you want? I mean, I know we've had our differences throughout the years but your the only candidate I can think of for Head Boy who is intellectually equal to me."

"Well well Granger, I didn't expect you to say that. You know, with my "rat sized brain" and all..." he laughed at her.

"Look Malfoy I'm only trying to help, what I said before downstairs was wrong but you don't need to speak to me like that" She said getting up to leave.

"Granger sit down, I'm playing. Here try this" he offered her the spliff. "C'mon, don't look at me like that. Its harmless."

"You would say that, to trick me."

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me Granger but you've just seen me smoke it too. Do you really think I'd poison myself just to poison you also. You may not know, but I've changed a lot this year." he smiled, "Friends?"

"On one condition Malfoy" she reasoned.

"Go on"

"You stay as Head Boy"

"As you wish Granger" he replied smiling, handing it over.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and bunny kisses for you xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Zoned

**_chapter five: zoned_**

Hermione relaxed into her unfamiliar surroundings, the faint sound of Draco's breathing was all she could hear as they lay on his bed. She lay horizontal, in her new zoned state she rested her feet on his chest.

"I've got to say Granger, I didn't expect you to be so open-minded" Draco admitted.

"I'm not that much of a prude Malfoy, tell me something though"

"Go on"

"Why do you do it?" She probed. Draco chuckled, not expecting such a question. He decided to be honest for once,

"Ha, well, I guess I do it to stop over thinking, to get out of my head you know"

Hermione was taken aback by his answer. Not expecting him to be so blunt, she didn't even know what she expected him to say, she was surprised by how easy this all felt. It was as if an hour ago they were the same petty enemies ready to get one over on each other at any chance. Now, it felt natural to be in each others company. She wasn't sure if it was the weed but she didn't want it to end.

"I know exactly what you mean" She agreed, still lost somewhere in her mind thinking about what this meant. He watched her staring into space, wondering what was going through her mind. Her curls were sprawled out across his bed, contrasting with his green sheets. "Do you ever wish you could escape?" she asked, catching him off guard. His face must have shown it as she quickly retracted and dismissed it, "nevermind" she muttered.

"Always, this is my escape" he replied, still staring at her, watching her expression change and she turned to look back over at him.

"Why do you stare at me Draco? What is this?"

"What is what?"

"Don't ignore my question!" Hermione said, furrowing her brows.

"Which question?" He knew which question, he just had no reply, at least nothing that wouldn't scare her off.

"Forget it Malfoy" She said, getting up to rest on her elbows as she began to leave.

"Don't go" Draco said whilst grabbing her ankle that had now left his chest. All Hermione could do was stare, he was touching her, '_Why is he touching me?_'. He too realized what he was doing and quickly retracted his hand as her skin had burnt his palm. "You should leave Granger".

"Well I was trying to leave before you attacked me"

"I did not attack you! Granger just leave will you" He spat back. He saw the pain in her eyes but her Gryffindor spirit stopped it from reaching her lips.

"Gladly" she sneered and with that she got up and left, being careful to slam his door.

Draco let his head fall back and hit the pillow, covering his face with his hands he muttered to himself "What the fuck is wrong with me?".

* * *

Hermione reached her room, quickly shutting the door and locking it. Her back was pressed to the inside of her door and she slid down, until her knees were pressed against her chest. She slowly started to cry, the pain in her chest almost unbearable. She hated him, she hated herself. How could she let him get the better of her all the time, he was nothing yet at the same time he was everything. She stood up, not wanting to let him get the better of her, yet tears still streaming down her hot cheeks. Walking over to her suitcase she began trying to find her sweatpants and an old t shirt, rummaging through her bag she started to pull out things, anything to find her sweatpants. She needed something familiar, something comfortable. '_Where the hell are these pants! I just want my pants_' she tried to remind herself to breath but her tears were taking over. She began throwing the contents of her bag at her door, anything she could grab, anything to block out this stupid pain in her chest. She let her anxiety get the better of her and curled up in a ball on the floor, succumbing to the pain. She lay like this till her cheeks were sticky and hot, deciding enough was enough. She was going to confront him.

Calming herself down she eventually found her pants and a top. Pulling them on she made her way over to her mirror, tied her hair into a bun and rubbed her cheeks with the backs of her hands to clear the evidence. Taking in one last huge breath she unlocked her door, and made her way down the small flight of stairs and over to his room. Banging once on his door she entered, full of Gryffindor spirit she was going to make him pay for her tears. He was rude, inconsiderate and foul-mouthed, how dare he speak to her like that.

"You're a fucking..." she trailed off, caught off guard by what she saw.

**A/N: it took me a while to write this chapter and I am sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take it but I decided it would be best to wait till I knew. I like how this went, next chapter we will find out what Hermione walked in to.**

**Thankyou for reading, all reviews are welcome.**

**Bunny kisses for you all**

**xxx**


End file.
